


The Adventures of Elyan

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue





	1. II.  Elyan and the Knights of Camelot

Elyan and the Thing in the Cupboard

Everyone was asleep and he could hear those noises again. The rustle of something moving against the clothes in the cupboard. Lifting himself up slightly, he peered over at his father and mother but they seemed deep in sleep. He poked his sister next to him and all she did was roll over.

Elyan had started noticing the noises last week. No one would listen him though.

Dad had laughed and patted his head before turning back to the fire. Mother had tutted at him and asked him to stop trying to get out of his chores. Gwen had simply pulled open the cupboard door and showed him that there was nothing inside.

But she didn’t understand that those Things in the cupboard only came out when it was dark.

It occurred to him that perhaps he was the only one who could hear those Things in the cupboard. Perhaps he was the chosen one - the one person who could defeat the Things in the cupboard. He had heard Dad talk about how King Uther was the chosen one to rule Camelot. He might be the chosen one to destroy those Things in the cupboard. Dad and Mother were too big to climb into the cupboard and Gwen was just a girl. Of course it had to be him.

That was why he was awake now and clutching the dagger Dad had made for him. Slowly, he crawled out of the bed, careful not to wake either of his parents. He had to wake Gwen though because she was taller and she could open the cupboard for him.

“Elyan?” She looked silly with her messy hair but if he laughed, Dad or Mother might wake up. He’ll laugh at her tomorrow. “What is it?”

“Help me open the cupboard.”

Gwen looked confused and he got annoyed.

“The cupboard. Open it! Please,” he whined. In his impatience, he swung the dagger at her and she stumbled back in shock.

“What are you doing? Give that to me.”

“No!” Why couldn’t she understand he had to get into the cupboard and kill those Things?

Then Gwen put on her serious face. “Elyan, what are you planning?”

This was not working. He didn’t think Gwen would be so unhelpful. Now how would be kill those Things if he couldn’t get the cupboard open? Angry and frustrated, his lips started to tremble and he knew he was going to cry soon but he didn’t want to cry in front of his awful, awful sister. He bit his lips but the moment Gwen pulled him into a hug, he knew he had failed to stop himself from crying.

“Oh Elyan, did you want to kill those Things in the cupboard?”

He sniffed and nodded, pulling away from her hug angrily.

Gwen leaned towards him and whispered into his ear, “I know how we can do it.”

And with a little help from his sister, Elyan successfully killed those Things in the cupboard. That night, to celebrate his victory, Dad and Mother cooked a little of the salted meat they kept.

He never heard those noises again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elyan and the Knights of Camelot ******

He wasn’t happy.

Although it was his birthday, Dad had insisted he needed to help out at the forge. “The forge doesn’t stop work on anyone’s birthday, not even the King’s,” Dad had said. Still, he was turning 12 and that was an important age, wasn’t it? Surely he should be allowed to have some free time.

Grumbling to himself, he swung the sledge hammer at the point his Dad indicated. According to Dad, he was an apprentice and one day, he could become the village smitty. Except he didn’t want to be the village smitty. As far as he could tell, it was the most boring job. He couldn’t understand why Dad didn’t just ask Gwen to be his apprentice. She was constantly asking to help anyway. Instead she was sent to the castle to work. His Dad just wasn’t very smart.

Swing. Swing. Swing.

“Elyan! Concentrate!”

He sulked and swung the hammer, missing the spot yet again.

“Oh alright!” Dad snapped, “Go! Get out of here and enjoy your birthday! You’re going to have to work longer tomorrow.”

Tomorrow was tomorrow’s problem and he gleefully dropped the hammer, grabbed his sword and dashed out of the forge.

It was summer, the season of tournaments and his favourite season. Now that Gwen was working in the castle, maybe she would be able to get him a seat at the viewing stands for the tournament. That thought sent excitement down his spine and he grinned to himself as he weaved his way through the crowded market towards the training field.

His friends Richard and Gavin were already there, standing at the corner watching the various tournament competitors train. Increasing his pace, Elyan made his way to his friends and stood with them as he admired the skills of the various competitors. One day, he told himself, he would be on that training field, training for the tournament. If he was good enough, maybe he would get the chance to join the Knights of Camelot and wear that brilliant red cape.

As he watched eagerly, he noticed that one of the knights had left his sword lying around while he practiced with his mace. An idea struck him and he edged towards the sword. Just about to touch the sword, he felt something sharp pointing at his back.

“What do you think you are doing? Taking something belonging to a Knight of Camelot is a punishable crime.”

Fear paralysed him. The last thing he wanted was to get into trouble with the Knights. Gwen had called them bullies and told him to stay far away from them. According to her, they had no qualms about abusing those of lower class. Remembering how one of them had mocked Gwen when she had fallen in the courtyard just week, he could feel his face heat up.

“Well, turn around you little thief!”

“I’m not a thief!” He spun around and glared at the extremely young knight? Frowning, he stared at the slightly taller boy who was looking at him with disdain. “Who are you? You’re not a knight.”

The boy scoffed at him, pressing his sword harder at him. “I was born a knight.”

“Arthur! Stop being a bully!” Elyan looked up to see a young girl stomping over to them. When he saw Gwen running after the girl, he realised who all these people were. His heart sank. Gwen would be mad and she would tell Dad.

He refused to make eye-contact with his sister. It wasn’t like he couldn’t imagine the disapproving look on her face anyway. He’d seen it enough. There was a slight scuffle between the Prince and Lady Morgana but he wasn’t paying attention. It was more important he came up with a plausible story to tell that wouldn’t seem like it was his fault.

“I told you the knights were bullies. The prince is the worst,” mumbled Gwen at dinner that night, “I don’t know why you want to be one of them.”

Gwen had blamed the Prince for everything in the end and his parents had ended up fussing over him. He thought he might even get out of working the longer hours the next day.

“They’re brave though and they get to go on exciting adventures! Anyway, when I become a knight, I’d be a good one and I’ll be nice to everyone and help everyone.”

Dad laughed at that. “Maybe you’ll be able to teach the prince a thing or two.”


End file.
